Love Meh, Pleaseeeee?
by IzakiNarumi
Summary: Kaito yang akan latihan band bersama dengan teman-temannya, bertemu dengan Miku dan langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya! Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kaito resah, tampaknya...Miku menyukai LUKI! dapatkah Kaito mendapatkan Miku? atau akan memilih persahabatannya dengan Luki? #okelebay Author gak pinter bikin summary -w- warning inside RnR pleaseee ? *puppyeyes
1. Perjumpaan Pertama

"**Love Me, Please?"**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Vocaloid [c] **** Yamaha Corp.**

**Ada sisipan lagu-lagu indonesiah nyaaa~ #ngek**

**Story **** [c] meee ****(jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan :3)**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, hasil dari khayalan ****saya**** yang ngelantur dan nistah ini.**

**WARNING :**

**OOC (maybe), Gajeness (Of course), Nistahness (?), Ngelanturness,**** Bahasa yang aneh,**** and Typo :3 (sok imuttt). Don't like don't read,please?**

**.**

**.**

**-Kaito POV-**

Namaku Kaito, seorang murid kelas 2 di SMA VocaVoca. Akhir-akhir ini namaku selalu dielu-elukan oleh banyak sekali remaja di Jepang ini. Bukan hanya namaku saja yang sering di elu-elukan, tetapi ke empat sahabatku juga, Len, Gakupo, Mikuo, dan Luki.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa namaku dan juga nama keempat sahabatku akhir-akhir ini sering dielu-elukan oleh remaja Jepang? Tidak? Tapi asal kalian tahu, nama kami dielu-elukan bukan karna kami maling ayam dan juga bukan karna kita nginjek t*i ayam , tetapi karena group band kami yang baru dibentuk tak lama ini disukai oleh para remaja-remaja Jepang. Yaps, kami berlima membentuk sebuah band, yang dikenal sebagai, V2S[V].

Kenapa nama Band kami V2S[V]? Aneh? Well, aku juga gak tahu sih kenapa band kami dinamai seperti itu, soalnya yang buat nama bukan aku dan juga bukan keempat temanku, melainkan si Author Gila yang bikin cerita ini (**Author :** Kaito, kalo lu ejek-ejek author lagi, gak bakal di kasih es krim lagi! **Kaito :** Tidakkk! Ampunn kakakk! *sujudsujud)

Oke, kembali ke laptopp! Eh, maksudnya kembali lagi ke topik. V2S[V] (**dibaca : vituesvi**) itu adalah singkatan dari VocaVoca Single dan yang ditanda kurung itu adalah angka romawi untuk angka lima. Jadi kalo diartiin itu, lima murid SMA VocaVoca yang lagi Single (alias jomblo). Liat, maksa banget gak sih nama Band nya? Ya udahlah dari pada kena semprot author lagi mending nurut aja dikasih nama band-nya itu...Oke, daripada banyak bacot lagi (dan aku yakin para readers sudah bosan mendengar bacotan ini) kita mulai saja ceritanyaaa~~ yuk mariii~

* * *

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju studio band tempat dimana aku dan keempat sahabatku biasa latihan. "Sial! Gue terlambat! Bakal kena semprot nih dari yang lain!" gumamku, sambil mempersiapkan payung, waspada gitu, bentar lagi bakal ada hujan lokal!

Sesampainya di depan pintu studio, aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Kupandangi pintu yang ada didepanku dengan tatapan horror dan dengan perlahan kubuka pintu itu (kenapa jadi kayak pilem horror?). Dannn...

SIIIIIINGGG...

Sepi ternyata pemirsa! Tidak ada satu pun orang di studio itu! Payung yang sudah kupersiapkan menjadi percuma. Dan aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat keadaan studio yang sepi menyepi . "Buset dah! Pada kemana nih orang? Padahal gue telat 30 menit, kok nggak ada siapa-siapa? Jangan-jangan pada dipatok ayam lagi?!" (Maklum author lagi laper jadi dari tadi ayam terus #apahubungannya).

Aku masih terbengong-bengong sampai seseorang mengaggetkanku dengan memanggil namaku dari belakang. Aku kembali terbengong-bengong saat melihat orang yang memanggilku itu..._spechless_ lebih tepatnya...jantungku berdegup dengan cepat sekali melihat orang di depanku itu.

OEMJIIII! OMIGAD! OMG! Di depanku kini berdiri seorang cowok dari Band terkenal saat ini...vokalis NO*H! Berhubung aku fans terberatnya (sekitar 10 ton lah) aku langsung fangirl-ing gitchuu. Aku langsung guling-guling dilantai sambil menangis bahagia, kayang selama 30 menit, sikap lilin selama 10 menit, dan semua itu aku lakukan secara bersamaan (kok bisa?). Sambil ngesot-ngesot dilantai, aku minta tanda tangan orang terkenal di depanku itu. Dia tersenyum saat memberikan tanda tangannya kepadaku.

"Kamu...luar biasa," ucapnya, sambil tersenyum, ciri khasnya gitu.

PLAKKKKKK!

Sebuah tamparan dengan mulus mendarat diwajahku, "SADAR WOYYY! BALIK LAGI KE CERITAAA! LAGIPULA SEJAK KAPAN LU JADI NGE-FANS SAMA NO*H?!" suara itu mengaggetkanku dan membuatku kembali pada dunia cerita. Kulihat Gakupo dan sahabatku yang lainnya berdiri di hadapanku, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang kalau diartikan 'Kaito-lu-ganteng-banget'.

"Sejak kapan kita ngeliat lu dengan tatapan seperti itu?! Yang bener itu tatapan, 'Kaito-sumpeh-lu-strees-amat-malu-gue-punya-temen- kayak-lu'!" sembur Mikuo, untung aku sudah membuka payungku dengan cepat sebelum hujan lokal Mikuo mengenaiku.

"Ya biarin dong, kan ini 'point of view' nya dari aku, jadi terserah aku mau ngartiin kayak apa juga!" sahutku tak mau kalah. Mikuo menatapku dengan sengit, aku balik menatapnya dengan mataku .

"Sudah, kita hentikan perdebatan ini, ingat, kita kesini bukan untuk berkelahi tapi untuk latihan!" tiba-tiba Len menengahi perdebatan kami, dan langsung menyadarkan kami.

"Oh iya, kita ini kan mau latihan! Hampir lupa...ngomong-ngomong kalian pada telat nih!" aku menunjuk keempat sahabatku dengan kesal.

"Hehehe, _gomen_ Kaito, tadi aku, Len, dan Gakupo sudah disini dari jam 10, tapi kamu dengan Mikuo nggak muncul-muncul, ya udah kita sepakat untuk jemput kamu dengan Mikuo, kita baik kan? Liat, kita baik kan?" jelas Luki diakhiri dengan pernyataan(atau pertanyaan?) yang nggak banget.

"Tapi, saat sampai di rumah Mikuo kita mendapat suatu hambatan dan membuat kita tidak bisa menjemputmu, gitu..." lanjut Luki lagi.

"Hambatan? Hambatan apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Adikku mau liat kita latihan Band, jadi dia ingin ikut. Tapi dandannya itu loh...luama bangeettttttt!" jawab Mikuo, dengan ekspresi yang lebay sekali.

"Adikmu? Mana?"

"Itu tuh, masih diluar, MIKUUU! Masuk aja! Kita nggak bakal gigit kok!"

Dan, pintu studio itu terbuka dengan perlahan...

.

.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Seorang perempuan berparas cantik masuk ke studio itu, rambut hijau toska nya yang diikat twintail bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakannya. Senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik itu. "Maaf mengganggu, aku adiknya Mikuo-nii san...Miku Hatsune..." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri kepada Kaito (karena yang lainnya udah kenalan di rumah Mikuo tadi).

Kaito cengo ngeliat cewek cantik nan imut di depannya, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, ia merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya, tangannya gemetaran, "A...aku Kaito...salam kenal Miku..."jawab Kaito, pelan.

"Salam kenal juga, Kaito-san!"

Deg!

Jantung Kaito makin berdegup dengan cepat, _wah...kayaknya hidup aku gak akan lama lagi,_ batin Kaito. Ia merasakan bunga-bunga berjatuhan disekitarnya, dan musik pun mengalun dengan lembut...

"_Aku jatuh cintaaa~ kepada dirinyaaa~ sungguh-sungguh cinta ohhh apa adanyaaa~"_suara nyanyian yang merdu nan lembut mengisi studio itu, yang setelah dilihat dan diteliti, ternyata lagu itu berasal dari kaset(?) yang diputar oleh Luki dan Mikuo! Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan mereka.

"Jadi…kapan kalian mulai latihan?" suara cempreng Miku membuyarkan semua khayalan tidak jelas Kaito dan kaset yang diputar oleh Mikuo dan Luki menjadi rusak seketika. (Dan author di gampar bolak-balik sama Miku -_-#)

"Sekarang langsung capcus latiann~~ C'mon guys!" ajak Len, menghentikan kegiatan 'absurd' temen-temannya itu.

"Eh? Oke deh, ayo kita latiann!" Mikuo langsung memegang mic dan memerintahkan anggotanya untuk bersiap-siap, karena itu tugasnya sebagai ketua (?) (sebenernya sih cuma belagak jadi ketua). "Kaito, cepat ambil gitarmu! Len _drum sticks_-nya! Luki _stand by _di posisi keyboard, dan Gakupo mana _bass_ mu?!"

Mereka pun bergegas melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mikuo dan langsung mengambil posisinya (kayak mau lomba lari -3-). Miku melihat kegiatan mereka dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya, dia pun duduk di kursi terdekat untuk menonton latihan band kakaknya ini.

"Okay, kita mulai latihanya! Len, aba-abanya!" teriak Mikuo, membuat orang yang berada di studio itu tuli sesaat (yaiyalah! Udah pake mic, masih aja teriak-teriak)

Len mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Mikuo, dan langsung memulai aba-abanya menggunakan _drum sticks_. "One! Two! Three!"

Dan saat mereka mau mulai latihan...

"Tunggu dulu, kita mau latihan lagu apa emangnya?" tanya Luki, polos.

Dan orang-orang disitu pun mulai ber-gubrak (?) ria~

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author : Gomennnnnn! Ceritanya kacau gini, humornya garing pula segaring kerupuk DX maklum yang nulisnya juga garingg DX dan saya amatirannn DX

Kaito : Iyee…lu emang garing…krenyess krenyess gitu

Author : Apaan sih lo Kaito! Gak dikasih es krim satu tahun mau lo?

Kaito : Nuoooooooooo! DX

Len : Yakk…kita tinggalkan dua orang gaje itu…minna, jangan lupa **review** ya, jangan jadi silent reader okay? #pasangwajahmemohon dan please, jangan flame ya? Walau saya tau ceritanya jelek *Dihajar author* tapi please, jangan ya? #pasangpuppyeyesmematikan


	2. Rival :D

"**Love Meh, Pleaseeeee?"**

**UPDATEEEE~ XD**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Vocaloid **** Yamaha Corp.**

**Story **** meee ****(jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan :3)**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, hasil dari khayalan ****saya**** yang ngelantur dan nistah ini.**

**WARNING :**

**OOC (maybe), Gajeness (Of course), Nistahness (?), Ngelanturness,**** Bahasa yang aneh,**** and Typo :3 (sok imuttt). Don't like don't read,okay? :D  
**

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu, dan hari-hariku selalu disibukan oleh latihan Band. Yapsss~ Band V2S[V] kami bakal ada konser bulan depan, dan itulah mengapa kita harus latihan mati-matian sampai konser tiba. Dan selama ini, Miku sering sekali melihat kita latihan, membuat aku makin semangat latihan (+nampang didepan Miku), lumayan kan~

Begitu pula dengan hari ini….

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam latihan akhirnya kami beristirahat juga. Sumpah, aku capek banget dan sakit kuping…kenapa sakit kuping? Karena ngedenger Mikuo teriak-teriak GaJe di lagu 'Love Is War' itu bener-bener bikin kuping mau meledak. Niatnya sih pas Mikuo lagi teriak gitu aku mau nimpuk dia pake gitar aku, tapi karena aku masih sayang sama gitar aku dan karena ada Bidadari jatuh dari surga (Langsung nyanyi lagu Eaaa-Coboy Junior #plak) yang sedang nontonin kita latihan yaaah…terpaksa aku mengurungkan niatku.

Saat ini semua lagi pada malas-malasan dan mengistirahatkan tubuh masing-masing. Kecuali Mikuo yang sekarang sedang batuk-batuk akibat makan durian beserta kulitnya (loh, bukan karena teriak-teriak ya?). Ya iyalah dia batuk-batuk, makan durian sama kulitnya, orang bego mana sih yang makan durian sama kulitnya? #ditabok Mikuo pake negi.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan kegiatan absurd Mikuo dan teman-teman lainnya yang lagi malas-malasan. Mataku kini tertuju pada bidadari yang masih duduk di bangku dengan indahnya. Senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik nan imut nan moe nan mulus dan nan sebagainya (?).

Aku masih menatapnya saat ia melirik kearahku, aku yang merasa kepergok lagi ngintipin orang mandi (salah woy!) maksudnya, lagi menatapnya langsung merasakan wajahku memanas, dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Gakupo yang lagi dansa sama terong (?).

Aku mendengar derik suara kursi, dan kulihat dari ujung mataku (yang masih berusaha melihat Miku) Miku berdiri dari bangkunya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati seseorang…ya..seseorang…dan seseorang itu adalah…adalah….adalaahhh…

…

…

…

…

LUKI! (**Author :** Lebay lu ah, Kaito! *dikasiheskrimsamaKaito(?)) Aku menggosok mataku beberapa kali dengan abu gosok karena gak percaya apa yang aku lihat. MIKU MENDEKATI LUKI! (okehhh, caps lock jebol). _Demi apa…Miku ngapain deketin Luki?! Cowok absurd itu ngapain dideketinnnnn?! _Batinku berteriak. (**Author : **Kaya lu nggak absurd aja #digampar)

Aku yang mulai dibakar api cemburu hanya bisa melihat Miku menyapa Luki dengan santai. Lama-lama aku merasakan darah didalam tubuhku bergejolak dan tubuhku mulai memanas, asap mulai menguar di seluruh ruangan Studio. "Woy! Ngapain kalian berdua bakar sampah didalam Studio?! Mana disamping gue lagiiii!" pekik ku, saat melihat api disampingku.

Len nyengir kearahku, "abisnya di luar hujan, jadi bakar sampah disini aja, apalagi… kayaknya Kaito mulai memanas nihh~~" goda Len, sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Miku dan Luki yang sedang bercanda ria.

"Ehem, jadi biar makin memanas kita bakar sampah disini deh, HUAHAHAHAHA!" seru Gakupo, kejam.

_Kurang ajar…_batinku kesal, ingin rasanya aku buang Gakupo ke sungai terdekat. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, kudengar derap langkah seseorang yang sedang berlari mendekat kearahku. Semakin dekat…yaaa….semakin dekatttt….dekatt….dannn….

BYUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR!

"GYAAAAA!" pekikku, saat merasakan air dingin mengguyur tubuhku yang indah ini(?) dengan kasarnya. Aku langsung menatap orang yang membanjurku dengan garang, "Mikuoooo! Lu apa-apaan sih pake banjur-banjur gue segalaaaaaa?!"

"Oops, _gomen _Kaito…tadinya sih aku cuma berniat untuk ngebanjur apinya doang, soalnya takut kebakaran…ehhh, taunya kena kamu, ya gak apa-apa kali ya, toh apinya tetep padam dan api cemburu di hatimu juga ikut padam Kaito~~" Mikuo langsung ngibrit begitu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Urghhhh, yang pertama Len sama Gakupo, dan sekarang Mikuo juga ikut-ikutan lagi, sialaaaannnn! Eh…tapi…tunggu dulu…kok mereka bisa tahu aku suka sama Miku? Dengan cepat aku langsung menarik Len dan Gakupo ke arahku, begitu juga Mikuo yang jaraknya kurang lebih 5 m dari tempatku berada (**Author : **tangannya panjang bener, beuddd O.O)

"Kalian! Dari mana kalian tahu aku suka sama si Miku?" tanyaku pelan, dengan suara yang di misterius-in(?).

"Ya ampun Kaiii, orang buta aja tau lu suka sama Miku! Orang dari tadi lu ngeliatin dia mulu, dan setiap dia tersenyum ke lu, pasti muka lu jadi merah gitu! Mana tadi pas latihan lu sok sok an jadi keren lagi, biasanya juga lu nge-gitar sambil makan es krim terus guling-gulingan (gimana bisa?)!" jawab Mikuo, dengan gaya sok nya.

"Mikuo, gue bingung ama lu…gimana caranya orang buta bisa tau si Kaito suka sama Miku? Kan gak bisa liattt!" ucap Len.

"Oh…he'eh ya…wkwkwk, lupa gue…" ucap Mikuo seadanya, sambil tertawa innocent (?).

"Ah, Mikuo jadi lebih bodoh daripada si BaKaito! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gakupo ketawa dengan nistanya, yang langsung dibekep pake semangka oleh Len.

"Yahh…pokoknya intinya tengahnya (?) kita semua yang ada disini udah tahu lu suka sama Miku," ucap Mikuo lagi, dengan suara yang ditegas-tegasin.

"SEMUA YANG ADA DISINIIIIIII?!" aku histeris, ya gimana ga histeris coba, Mikuo bilang 'semua yang ada disini', yaaah…yang ada disini tuh gue, Mikuo si bodoh itu, Gakupo, Lenny, Luki, sama Miku…dan Mikuo bilang 'semua'…berarti…MIKU JUGA TAUU DONGGGGGG! (caps lock jebol terussss)

"Ehhh, maksud gue, Len, Gakupo, sama gue yang tau…bukan 'semuanya'…." gumam Mikuo membenarkan, sambil melangkah menjauh dariku yang shock berat ini.

Dalam sekejap, setelah Mikuo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku langsung men-_deathglare_-nya.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

"GIAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH(?)!" pekik Mikuo keras membahana di studio itu, lebih cetar membahana daripada teriakannya waktu menyanyikan lagu 'Love is War'.

"Rrrrrrr…graaaauukkk….graaaaukkkk…"nah loh, suara apakah ituuu? O.O

Dan akhirnya setelah diteliti di laboratorium terdekat(?) ternyata itu suara Kaito, readers! Dia lagi menggigit-gigit kepala Mikuo –yang udah dilumuri eskrim(?)– dengan enaknya(?).

"Sudahlah Kaito…jangan begitu…nanti band kita gak punya vokalis lagi…" ucap Len, sambil menarik scraf Kaito.

"Benar kata Lenny, Kai…yahh walaupun suara Mikuo uhukanehuhuk (#dihajarfansMikuo) kita masih membutuhkannya Kai…" Gakupo mulai membantu Len dengan menarik es krim(?) Kaito.

"Kenapa kalian rebut-ribut gini sih? Kok aku gak diajaaaaakkk~?" tanya Luki manja, dia iri melihat temen-temennya asyik bermain(?) tanpa dirinya.

"Anooo…Kaito-san…kalau kau menggigiti Nii-san seperti itu dia benar-benar bisa mati loh?" ucap Miku, menyadarkan Kaito dari keberingasannya(?).

Kaito langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu, dan membantu Mikuo–yang udah hamper habis nyawanya–berdiri, dan membersihkan baju Mikuo dari debu dan kotoran dengan B*yclin. "Aku gak ngapa-ngapain Mikuo kok, hahahaha…tuh buktinya dia masih sehat gitu!" Kaito sok innocent, yang langsung di _glare_ sama Mikuo.

"Oyaa~ ngomong-ngomong Miku-chan, kau suka es krim tidak?" tanya Kaito, karena tiba-tiba dia mendapat ilham dari yang diatas (**Author : **alias Author~ huehehehe #plak)

"Ngg, lumayan suka kok~ tapi kalo es krimnya rasa negi, aku suka bangeeetttt, itu termasuk dalam makanan favoritku!" semua langsung ber-_sweatdrop _ ria saat mendengar jawaban Miku, yaa kecuali Mikuo yang menyetujui perkataan Miku.

"Hmmm…kalau gitu kamu mau ikut aku sehabis pulang dari sini? Aku tahu café es krim yang paling enak disekitar sini lohh~~" ajak Kaito. _Akhirnya Kaito mulai beraksi!_

Gakupo, Len, dan Mikuo langsung bertepuk tangan kecil melihat keberanian Kaito, yang mengajak Miku. Mereka pun mulai bercie-cie ria kayak orang gila.

"Wah! Tentu dong mau~ Luki-kun ikut kannnn~~?" tanya Miku, langsung menatap Luki.

"Tentu saja ikut~! Semuanya juga pada ikut kaaaannn?" Luki langsung tersenyum ceria kearah teman-temannya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Luki yang sangaaaaaatttttt tidak pekaitu. Gakupo, Len, dan Mikuo langsung melirik kearah Kaito. Mereka melihat sebuah asap putih keluar dari tubuh Kaito yang lagi cengo itu.

"GYAAAA! KAITOOOOOOO! JANGAN MATI DULUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mikuo, Len, dan Gakupo langsung heboh sendiri. Mereka menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kaito yang sudah kaku. Sedangkan Miku dan Luki hanya bisa melihat dengan heran keempat makhluk aneh didepannya yang sedang heboh gak jelas…

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author : Kenapa makin GaJe~~~~~ #nangisgulingguling

Kaito : Yee…lu yang nulis… =,="

Mikuo : Kenapa aku makin dinistakannnn DX

Author : Heheheh, sorry Mik…abis gue seneng ngeliat lu dinistakan! #langsungdihajarMikuo

Gakupo : Hahh…pada gak beres semua…udah deh, mewakilkan Author, maaf ya jika ceritanya makin garing dan makin gak pantes dibaca (?) tapi jangan lupa review yaaa? Buat silent reader gak apa-apa deh gak review…tapi kenapa kalian gak mau reviewww? Kumohon **review** lahhhh.. ;A; *mulainangisgulingguling

Len : Yee…dia juga ikut gak beres…udah deh, please **REVIEW **ya, Minna~~ lihat box dibawah dan ketikannlah sesuatu disitu, terserah kalian~~ hehehe, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaa~~ *wink


End file.
